elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eno Romari
Eno Romari is a Dunmer priest and founder of the End of Times Cult who resides in the district of Godsreach, Mournhold. He believes that the Daedra are going to destroy the world. Interactions A Show of Power The Nerevarine must start to investigate the Plaza Brindisi Dorom attack for the king Helseth. Eno Romari is the better contact to start the investigation because he is the founder of End of Times Cult. Inventory *Unique Common Robe (common_robe_EOT) Abilities *Resist Fire: 75% Powers *Ancestor Guardian – Sanctuary: 50 pts for 60 sec on self Dialogue ;A Show of Power "My greetings and blessings upon you. I am '''Eno Romari'. How may I help you in your journey through this life?"'' :Eno Romari "I am Eno Romari. How may I ease your mind?" :beliefs "Our beliefs are very simple, dear friend. The blessed Tribunal, though once filled with glory, are no longer the gods they once were. As with the tides and Tamriel's moons, all cosmic powers will wax and wane. But, when gods die, it creates ripples throughout the lands. The passing of the Three will be a prelude to the end of this era, and the beginning of the next. The followers of the End of Times are '''making ourselves ready' for this to happen."'' ::making ourselves ready "We realize that the end of the era will bring many changes. We believe that the gates of Oblivion will open, and the multitude of daedra will roam this world freely. Some might tell you that this is a good thing, that we are descended from the daedra and it will be a return to the natural order of things. I know differently, though. The coming age will be a time of great horror." :::great horror "The Daedra Princes are not our ancestors. Nor are they our allies. They will wash over the land, destroying all that man and mer have built over these thousands of years. The only protection from this scourge will be our true ancestors that have gone before us and watch over us even now. Many of our followers choose to participate in the Cleansing, to prepare the way for the rest of us. It is a sacrifice to be sure, but it is for the greater good." ::::the Cleansing "It is a glorious ritual, friend . Our followers cleanse themselves of all of their troubles, all of their burdens here on this earth. They send themselves ahead to the ancestors, spreading our word, making ready for when we shall all join them in our fight against the daedric hordes." :::::the Cleansing "It is a glorious sacrifice for the good of all the people." :End of Times "We are a peaceful group, dedicated to relieving the suffering all are feeling in these troubled times. I teach my followers the way to enlightenment, through understanding of what is happening in our world and what is to come in the next. All of my people know the importance of preparedness for the coming troubles, and many are willing to make great sacrifice for our cause." Upon completion of the quest: End of Times "The goddess has created these storms to teach my group true power? They will come to me in droves! This madness is surely another sign of the troubles to come. Take care, . You have been warned." Quotes *''"Take care, stranger."'' Trivia *He is the only character in the game wearing White Robes. *His predictions can be considered an easter egg, as in , the Daedra did attack Tamriel and caused much destruction. Appearances * fr:Éno Romari ru:Эно Ромари